


two men and a baby

by ishie



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen, Tropes, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://damalur.tumblr.com/">damalur</a> asked for: accidental-baby-acquisition, Big Bang Theory</p>
            </blockquote>





	two men and a baby

There’s a police cruiser sitting at the curb when Penny gets back from a trip home to see her parents, and for the first time since high school, her first thought isn’t about how fast she can ditch the dime bag stashed at the back of her underwear drawer.

Mostly because she smoked the last of it on the roof with Bernadette the night before her wedding. 

There’s a crowd milling around the lobby, mostly neighbors she hasn’t seen more than a handful of times in all the years she’s lived in the building. They’re gossiping energetically and a few smile at Penny when she passes.

The old guy from 2-A hands her a sweating can of beer with a grimace just before she hits the stairs. “Trust me, you’re going to need it.”

Great. That plus cops means that either someone’s broken in to steal Sheldon’s laptop again, or… Shit, she really hopes he hasn’t blown anything up.

There’s a uniformed cop waiting on the landing, murmuring into the walkie-talkie clipped to her shoulder. She gives Penny a level look, one Penny returns with only the tiniest curl of uneasiness in her stomach. The door to the guys’ apartment is open; inside she sees another cop, a guy with a clipboard.

Standing on the far side of the kitchen counter is Leonard, his arms crossed and one hand kind of clutching at the side of his face. Next to the fridge, Sheldon’s holding a bundle of fabric against his chest.  A bundle of fabric that he keeps patting with one hand, while it squirms against him and kicks tiny bootied feet and lets out a squalling cry until he pulls a pacifier out of — somewhere? — and sticks it in the baby’s mouth.

Penny has to bite the inside of her cheek for a second to keep from cracking up. Probably the same reason Leonard’s got a kung-fu grip on his face. It’s not the craziest thing she’s ever seen through this door (the craziest is still — always — that whole grad student thing) but she can’t even come up with the first question to ask about it.

“Evening, officer,” she says, and nods. The cop nods back, and Penny lets herself into her own apartment, where she calls Bernadette and Amy, and cracks open the beer, and swears she isn’t leaving her apartment ever again. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about that title.


End file.
